


A Whole New World

by GotTheSilver



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 19:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GotTheSilver/pseuds/GotTheSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: "Avengers, team, Disney."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Whole New World

**Author's Note:**

> Obvious title is obvious. But had to be done.

Steve isn't quite sure what the rest of the world thinks The Avengers do when they're not saving the world. He's fairly certain that it doesn't involve Disney movies. But, well, Steve has a lot to catch up on and when they're all together, there aren't many movies they all agree on.

Tony is the one who suggests Disney, and Natasha is quick to back him up - something Steve thinks he understands after watching Peter Pan. He'd never tell Natasha, he's fairly sure she could hurt even him, but sometimes - in his more sentimental moments - he thinks she's their Wendy. But with knives.

Clint puts up a token protest, but one look from Natasha is enough to get him to acquiesce. Chalk one up for Steve's "Wendy" theory. By the time they reach Lady And The Tramp, Clint is fully on board. Apparently he has a thing for abandoned dogs.

Bruce - Steve actually doesn't really know what Bruce thinks about the movies. He doesn't always watch them, and there's almost an incident with the other guy when they reach The Rescuers Down Under, but otherwise Steve thinks Bruce enjoys it.

Thor has come to consider Disney to be carrying on the tradition of folk tales, so is happy to crash out on a sofa while eating endless bowls of nachos. One time he asks if all siamese cats are as deceitful as the ones in The Aristocats. No one is quite sure how to answer that.

Movie time is the only point during the day when Tony doesn't fiddle with a piece of StarkTech. He occasionally checks his phone, but nothing else. Steve thinks that the public would not be able to grasp this image of Tony Stark - relaxed in an old tshirt and sweatpants, his head resting in Steve's lap and utterly absorbed in The Little Mermaid. Steve glances across the room at the strange band of people he has become part of. He looks down at where his hand rests gently against the arc reactor in Tony's chest and thinks that for a man out of time, he's not doing too bad.


End file.
